Tobias Church
Tobias Church, going under the alias Charon, is an antagonist in the fifth season of Arrow. He is portrayed by Chad L. Coleman. Church arrives at Star City, planning to take over the city's criminal empires in order to kill the Green Arrow. History Tobias Church is a crime lord who has come to Gotham after the death of Damien Darhk. When corrupt SCPD officers attack one of his money laundrys, intending to fake an attack from another gang in order to steal the money, they are stopped when Church and more of his henchmen step out of the shadows. The leader of the policemen grows arrogant so Church beats him to death, resulting in the other two policemen dropping their guns and surrendering. When the police arrive, they find coins on the eyes on Church's victims. To make his apparance known to the city, Church plans to take down 'the biggest guy' in the city, the Green Arrow. To his men, he reveals that the Green Arrow is unlikely to reveal himself to him, so they need some kind of bait. In order to lure him in, they attack a ceremony in which the recently deceased Laurel Lance is honored and kidnap mayor Oliver Queen, unaware that Queen and the Green Arrow are the same person. Oliver and three other hostages from the ceremony are brought to Church. While there, Oliver talks to Church and attempt to make a deal with him. Church denies however, revealing that he has a plan. When Queen insults Church, calling him planless and stupid, Church orders him to be brought away to be taught 'some manners'. However, while in a seperate room Oliver frees himself and kills the man guarding him. Church later reveals an adress to the SCPD, hoping that the Green Arrow would get the message and arrive there. Although Oliver escapes, he is unable to save the other three hostages as well. He plans to return to save them from Church. With a special police force, Green Arrow storms the warehouse. While the policemen take care of Church's men, Church is engaged by Green Arrow. Church escapes after being defeated by Oliver but one of the officers realises that the entire building is rigged with explosives. The policemen and Arrow are able to escapejust tin time and Oliver even manages to attach a rope arrow to Church's escape helicopter. He gets up to the helicopter and attacks Church but is thrown out by Church who escapes. That night, Church assembles a meeting with the crime lords of Star City. He reveals to them that they need to unite their forces to defeat the Green Arrow and that he will lead their alliance. When the leader of the Bertinelli crime family speaks up, Church reveals that he has infiltrated all their crime empires, proving this by having Bertinelli killed by one of his own men. Gallery ChurchIntro.png|Church reveals himself ChurchCar.png|Church and his men on their way to the ceremony ChurchQueen.png|Church with a captured Oliver Queen ChurchDuck.png|Church toys with his hostages ChurchHeli.png|Church escapes in a helicopter Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Crime Lord Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased